1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Christmas decorative lamp string, and particular to a decorative lamp string formed into a given pattern frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional decorative lamp string for Christmas usually has two or more than power-supply wires twisted to connect a plurality of sockets in series; since the sockets are not fastened in a fixed position, the sockets are in a swinging and pendent manner.
In the conventional Christmas decorative lamp string, the pattern frame is made of a metal wire, on which a string of decorative lamps is wound and fastened in place; the number of the sockets and distance among them are usually varied because of the limit of the length and distance of the metal wire.